Blog użytkownika:MarixoxoMari/Dreams are prophetic
''Prolog Czy kiedykolwiek zdarzyło się wam, że śnił wam się bardzo realistyczny sen? Mój był tak bardzo prawdziwy, że naprawdę pomyliłem go z szarą otaczającą mnie rzeczywistością. Wszystko działo się szybko. Atak smoków, od którego wszystko się zaczęło. Zestrzelonie Nocnej Furii. Decyzja, która zaważyła nad moim dalszym losem. Smocze szkolenie. Poznanie Szczerbatka. Pierwszy lot. Sukcesy odnoszone na szkoleniu. Zmiana nastawienia mieszkańców wioski względem mnie. Nasza tajemnica odkryta przez Astrid. Wspólny lot. Odnalezienie smoczego leża. Ostatni etap szkolenia. Sen zakończył się śmiercią mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zabolało mnie to. Jednak kiedy obudziłem się w środku nocy i zdałem sobie sprawę tego, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia płata mi figle, odetchnąłem z ulgą. To był tylko sen. A przynajmniej tak mi się tylko zdawało. Nie wiedziałem wtedy jeszcze, jak bardzo się mylę. 'Nie jestem dobra w pisaniu, jednak mimo wszystko chciałam sprawdzić jak wychodzi to w praktyce. Sami ocencie. Jutro ciąg dalszy.''' /I/ I znów mam ten sam sen. Budzę się w środku nocy cały zalany potem. Słyszę jak moje serce bije z zawrotną prędkością, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi. Siadam na łóżku i opieram się o drewniane oparcie, próbując unormować oddech. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Tym razem nie śniłem o początkach przyjaźni ze Szczerbatkiem. Widziałem tylko jak zabijają go na arenie, chwilę po tym jak przybywa mi na pomoc i ratuje mnie przed rozwścieczonym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Czuję się naprawdę okropnie. Już od kilku dni codziennie śni mi się ten sam sen. Najbardziej jednak boli mnie to, że nie mogę się nikomu wygadać, ani nikogo poprosić o radę. Nie do końca wiem, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć. Moje życie toczy się mozolnie. Nigdy nie miałem bliższego kontaktu ze smokami, więc nie wiem także dlaczego śni mi się właśnie to. Doskonale wiem, że przyjaźń ze smokiem jest niemożliwa. Moja wyobraźnia po prostu płata mi figle. Jednak jakaś część mnie ma szczerą nadzieję na to, że jest to możliwe. Ziewam po raz kolejny. Już dawno nie miałem okazji do tego, aby porządnie się wyspać. Od kilku dni chodziłem z ogromnymi worami pod oczami, co oczywiście nie uszło to uwadze Pyskacza, miejscowego kowala, którego jestem czeladnikiem. Jest on jedyną osobę, która ze mną rozmawia i traktuje mnie w porządku, w przeciwieństwie do reszty mieszkańców naszej małej wioski. Można powiedzieć, że jest on dla mnie jak ojciec. Czego oczywiście nie można powiedzieć o moim prawdziwym ojcu. Stoik Ważki jako wódz naszego plemienia, ma na głowie mnóstwo rzeczy. Możliwe więc, że nadmiar obowiązków poskutkował tym, że prawie w ogóle nie ma dla mnie czasu. Albo po prostu nie chce go mieć. No tak, chyba zapomniałem wam wytłumaczyć, dlaczego jedyną osobą na naszej wyspie, która mnie akceptuje jest Pyskacz. Jak na wikinga jestem trochę zbyt marnie zbudowany. Nie potrafię walczyć ani posługiwać się żadną bronią, więc nikt tutaj nie traktuje mnie poważnie. Fakt ten potęguje także to, że jestem synem wodza, następcą tronu i w ogóle. Więc jak już mówiłem, nie czuję się tu dobrze. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że każdy tutaj wytyka mnie palcami, nie jest to dziwne. Czasami przyłapuję się na spoglądaniu w gwiazdy. Marzę wtedy o tym, że kiedyś uda mi się opuścić tę wyspę. Nie do końca wiem, co chciałbym robić w życiu jednak czuję, że to nie jest moje miejsce. *** Dzisiaj mija kolejny dzień mojego marnego żywota. Właśnie siedzę w kuźni dopracowując projekt najnowszej katapulty. Nie szło mi to jednak za dobrze. Ledwo widziałem na oczy i byłem okropnie zmęczony. Kolejna nieprzespana noc znów daje mi się we znaki. - Nadal nie wiem co robisz po nocy, ale ostatnio coraz bardziej mnie to ciekawi. - spojrzałem na kowala, który dopiero co pojawił się w drzwiach - Nie patrz tak na mnie. Zaczynam się bać, wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść chłopaku. - Daj spokój - mój głos był lekko zachrypnięty - nic mi nie jest. - Taa... jasne. Dobra bierzmy się do roboty. *** Dzień zleciał mi bardzo szybko. Z naprawą broni, która ucierpiała podczas ostatniego ataku smoków poszło nam całkiem sprawnie. Dzisiaj, tak jak codziennie wybrałem się wieczorem na spacer po lesie. I pomimo tego, że jest to nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony, zważając na to, jak wiele smoków kręci się po wyspie, nie mogłem sobie tego odpuścić. Takie wieczorne wyprawy weszły mi w nawyk dawno temu. Od tamtej pory nie ma dnia, podczas którego nie wybrałbym się na wędrówkę po lesie. Można powiedzieć, że to już taka moja mała tradycja. Po dotarciu na drugi koniec lasu, zasiadłem na najbliższym głazie, chcąc odpocząć. Jednak była pewna rzecz, która mi to uniemożliwiła. Przed oczami znów zobaczyłem ogromne, zielone ślepia, wpatrujące się we mnie. Potrząsnąłem głową, z zamiarem pozbycia się przygnębiających myśli. Nic to jednak nie dało. ,,To nigdy nie miało miejsca. Co więcej, nigdy się nie wydarzy. Powinienem już dać sobie z tym spokój" Jednak nie miałem wtedy jeszcze pojęcia o tym, że to jest dopiero początek moich problemów. /II/ Mieszkańcy Berk należą do takiego typu ludzi, którzy budzą się wraz ze wschodem słońca. Ten dzień nie różnił się pod tym względem od innych. Jednak dzisiaj wikingowie chodzili lekko poddenerwowani. Od ostatniego ataku smoków minął już miesiąc, więc w każdej chwili można było spodziewać się kolejnej napaści. Smoki atakowały średnio raz na miesiąc, z tym że w każdej akcji brała udział ich różna liczba. Podczas ostatniego ataku ucierpiało wielu wikingów, a i zapasy żywnościowe zostały zdziesiątkowane. Biorąc pod uwagę, że zima nieubłaganie nadciągała, mieszkańcy Berk zaczynali zamartwiać się o to jak przeżyją tegoroczne mrozy. Sytuacja ta niezmiernie irytowała i doprowadzała do szału wodza plemienia Wandali, Stoika Ważkiego. Mężczyzna znany był ze swoich nienagannych zdolności do organizowanie życia plemienia tak, aby nikomu nic nie brakowało. Tak więc nikogo nie dziwiło to, jak bardzo zaistniała sytuacja i narastające problemy dawały mu się we znaki. Oczywiście na tamten czas nie było to jedyne zmartwienie wodza. Coraz częściej jego myśli uciekały w stronę Czkawki. Syn mężczyzny znany był na wyspie z tego, że nie nadaję się do niczego innego jak tylko w pewnym stopniu do wykuwania broni. Dla wikingów było to nie do przyjęcia. Co prawda wykuwanie broni jest jednym z podstawowych warunków, aby życie osady mogło funkcjonować, jednak myśl, że przyszły wódz, jedyny następca tronu nie umie posługiwać się mieczem, toporem czy jakąkolwiek inną bronią, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jego umiejętności bojowe ograniczają się do ucieczki przed ziejącymi ogniem gadami, sprawiała, że Wandale nigdy nie patrzyli przychylnie w kierunku młodego wikinga. Stoik nie potrafił nic zrobić w tej sytuacji, co niezmiernie go irytowało. Mężczyzna kochał swojego syna całym sercem, jednak nie potrafił sprawić, by jego pierworodny zasłużył na szacunek mieszkańców wioski. Kiedy widział jak Czkawka próbuje wziąć miecz do ręki, kiedy podczas ich prywatnych treningów starał się nauczyć syna walczyć, załamywał ręce. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że na jego marną posturę nic nie poradzi, to jednak mimo wszystko chciał przygotowaćgo do życie, jednak nieskutecznie. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że w niego nie wierzył. Nie zrobił tego nigdy. Nawet gdy po narodzinach był słaby i każdy skazywał go na śmierć, to on nie przestawał w niego wierzyć. I teraz Czkawka nadal żyje, nie poddał się wtedy, i Stoik wiedział, że nie zrobi tego nigdy. Kiedy niejednokrotnie przypatrywał się swojemu synowi nie wierzył własnym oczom. Czkawka z pewnością swój wygląd, kolor oczu, włosów i rysy twarzy odziedziczył po matce. Valka była kobietą, która zawróciła Stoikowi w głowie jak żadna inna. Nie pokochał jej za zdolności do walki czy umiejętności kulinarne. Uchowaj Boże. Kochał ją, za jej dobre serce i inteligencję. Dlatego też Czkawka przypominał mu Valkę zarówno z wyglądu, jak i charakteru. I pomimo tego, że tak kochał i uwielbiał swoją żonę, Stoik nie chciał, aby Czkawka tak bardzo się w nią wdawał. Bo jeszcze tego by brakowało, że oprócz braku umiejętności bitewnych, Czkawka chodziłby za nim i w kółko powtarzał jakimi to smoki nie są dobrymi stworzeniami i że walka z nimi nie ma żadnego sensu. Jednak los jest nieprzewidywalny. Stoik wcale nie ma gwarancji, na to że jego syn nie będzie wyznawał tych samych wartości, co swoja matka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach